


Let's talk about ...

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Talking, toddler!Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many many thanks to my wonderful beta NurseDarry :*</p></blockquote>





	Let's talk about ...

**04 – Let's talk about...**

 

They'd been watching TV after Jim returned from upstairs. He kept hold of the baby monitor, so they could hear Khan if there should be something wrong.

 

Now the younger man was lying next to Bones, his head resting on the Bones’ thigh. The doctor absently stroked Jim’s side, making him hum.

 

Joanna sat in a chair still reading one of her schoolbooks. After a while, she rose. “Good night. I'll sleep in Khan's room, so you'll have the night on your own.” She gave her father a kiss, then kissed the top of Jim’s head. Joanna took the baby alarm with her, before she went upstairs, leaving Bones and Jim alone.

 

Jim sat up and looked at Bones. “I… I've something to tell you. I think, I've made a mistake,” he stuttered.

 

Bones blinked. Jim had made a mistake? That sounded fucking serious. Should he be worried?

 

“Tell me,” Bones said with a calm voice.

 

Jim frowned, He looked so sad, like his heart was about to break.

 

_Oh hell_ , Bones thought. Jim wanted to end their relationship! Or was he having an affair? As silly as they sounded, Bones couldn’t stop the thoughts running through his head. He wasn’t sure he could be betrayed again. Maybe he’d been a fool to believe that Jim would change his sexual habits once they’d become a couple.

 

“Bones?” The voice of his partner pulled him from his musings.

 

“What? I'm sorry. What did you say?”

 

“I've had a call from a doctor...”

 

“Wait… Why?”

 

Jim took a deep breath.

 

“I guess, I should start in the beginning,” Jim said and Bones agreed. That would be easier, for both of them.

 

“It was two weeks ago. I was alone at home with Khan. We were eating cookies and he had an allergic reaction. I panicked ‘cause he couldn't breathe very well; he was struggling so hard to get air… His lips turned blue and… I couldn’t reach you, so I called the nearest doctor. I'd forgotten about Khan’s healing abilities. And after the doctor arrived, Khan started to feel better. That was good… But she'd taken a blood sample from him and she called two days ago. Of course, the blood screen wasn't normal...”

 

Bones held his hand up, to stop Jim from continuing.

 

“You're trying to tell me that our son has allergies?”

 

“Yeah,… Maybe, although you’d think anything like that would have been engineered out of him. But that's not the point, Bones! They tried to get me to bring him in so they could run more tests on him!”

 

Bones nodded. “What did you tell them?”

 

“That I wouldn’t! They should leave us alone!”

 

“This is the reason you've been so upset the last week? Joanna saw you after the call – ”

 

“I'm frightened.”

 

“Why?” Bones took Jim’s hand in his. “What if the lab or the doctor calls someone who will take our baby away from us? This was such a big mistake. I should have come to you, not calling another doctor!”

 

Bones smiled. And he was relieved.

 

“It's okay. The physicians won't do that. We know that our baby's different blood chemistry, than ours. I can send them a faked blood sample. They could've made a mistake or some of the chemicals they used were wrong. There are so many possibilities to make them believe they did something wrong with their tests.” Bones pulled Jim to him. “That's all? No affairs?”

 

Jim gave him a curious look. “What affairs? What are you talking about?”

 

Bones laughed aloud before kissing him. After they parted, Jim glanced at him sideways.

 

“You thought I was having an affair?”

 

“You didn't start this conversation very diplomatically,” Bones answered, laughing.

 

“I'm not very good at this relationship stuff. And I was worried the whole time. What if it happens again? What should I do?”

 

Bones kissed Jim tenderly. “You call me and come to the hospital with him.”

 

Jim nodded. “Should we talk about this affair thing?”

 

Again Bones laughed and shook his head. It had been a stupid thought; after all, he trusted Jim with his life. But the evening’s discussion felt something like deja-vu. His ex-wife had started a conversation with the same words. But he couldn’t blame Jim for that. He had no idea what had happened to Bones so many years ago.

 

And Jim was the love of his life! He had never felt the same for his ex. “Let’s go to bed,” he said to Jim. “We should make use of this opportunity Joanna offered us. I wouldn't say no to sex.” Bones smiled, before standing and taking Jim's hand into his own.

 

“But we should tidy up first,” the younger man insisted.

 

Bones raised one eyebrow and gave Jim a disbelieving look. “Really? You? You want to tidy up the living room when you could have this?” Bones gestured up and down at his body. That didn’t sound like Jim Kirk. He must have really been feeling upset earlier.

 

“Right… You're right!”

 

They kissed slowly, but the kisses quickly turned deeper, more hungry and passionate. The desire grew within seconds and their hands moved over each other’s body hungrily, stroking, holding, then tugging on shirts.

 

“Bed! Now,” Bones commanded.

 

He grabbed Jim's hand and guided him upstairs into their bedroom. Bones closed the door behind them and suddenly found himself sandwiched between Jim's hot body and the door.

 

Jim’s lips pressed hard against his own. Bones smiled into this feverish kiss. He made Jim stop with a little peck.

 

“Are we in a rush?” he asked smiling.

 

Jim stopped, looking into Bones’ brown eyes. He leaned against the older man and Bones slung his arms around his partner.

 

“No,” Jim answered. “I don't think we have to hurry.”

 

Bones nodded and kissed Jim’s hair. “Then we should enjoy it, like Joanna said. We have a plenty of time.” He placed a finger under Jim's jaw and pressed upwards, causing the younger man to look up at him. “Would you allow me to make love to you?” Bones asked with soft voice.

 

Jim nodded. “I would love that,” he answered.

 

Bones kissed him deeply, with all the love he felt for the former captain. Jim's hand wandered a bit higher, resting against Bones’ neck. With small steps, the elder man led Jim to their bed. As the backs of Jim’s knees hit the bed, Bones let him sit down.

 

Slowly he shoved Jim back onto the middle of the mattress. Bones’ palm rested over Jim's heart, and guided down on the pillows. He looked breath-taking in the twilight. What little light there was shone through the window and made Jim's eyes sparkle like sapphires. He looked like an angel.

 

Jim has always been in a good shape in space, and so he kept up this physique on earth.

 

Bones kneeled between the younger man’s legs, supporting himself with his hands.

 

“You're so beautiful,” Bones whispered, before he dived in for a kiss.

 

Jim moaned against his lips.

 

~*~

 

Later they lay in bed, cuddled together, sharing body heat. Bones was tired, but he couldn't sleep. His fingers idly brushed over Jim's shoulder. The younger man had fallen asleep against his chest, perhaps lulled to sleep by Bones’ slowing heartbeat.

 

Bones was nearly asleep when he heard a noise at their door. Jim heard it too. He rose from the bed, grabbing their pants. Jim threw Bones his clothing, before slipping his own on.

 

He went to the door and opened it. Jim stared down into Khan’s drowsy eyes.

 

“What are you doing here sweetie-pie?” he asked with a soft voice, kneeling down in front of the little boy.

 

Khan held a toy giraffe in his hands, and rushed immediately into Jim arms.

 

“I want to sleep with you and Papa,” he mumbled.

 

Jim took the small body into his arms and carried Khan to the bed. He placed the boy between Bones and himself.

 

Khan snuggled himself against Bones, resting his little arm on his broad chest. Jim wrapped his arm over Khan, sheltering the toddler.

 

Bones moved a bit, so he could kiss his two favourite men.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to my wonderful beta NurseDarry :*


End file.
